Remember the Night
by witchlover
Summary: WITCH and Charmed.After a deadly battle with Nerissa, the Charmed Ones save Will and bring her to the Manor.The problem is,Will can't even remember who she is and the Source is determined to capture the Guardians and use their power to control the world..
1. In the Dark

Hey everybody! Welcome to my Charmed/W.i.t.c.h. crossover fanfic. I had some complications with What the Future Holds, so I decided to start up a new story that I thought of on Independence Day during a terrible storm while watching Charmed (which, of course got knocked out because of the rain.) Charmed is one of my all-time favorite shows and W.i.t.c.h. is one of my favorite books so I figured it would be cool to combine them!

If you have watched Charmed before and know what it's about, the setting is during the time when Prue had died and Piper and Phoebe just got a new sister, Paige, which makes the three witches the Charmed Ones again. The Charmed ones risk their lives every day to fight demons and save innocent lives. Phoebe is dating the demon-turned-good, Cole, while Piper is married to their white-lighter, Leo. The Source is alive and well and is trying to do anything to gain more power and kill the Charmed Ones so that he can rule over the world with evil.

If you haven't seen it and don't understand what I've been talking about so far but you're still interested in reading this story, then you can check out my profile page to see what it's sort of about. For the setting of W.i.t.c.h., it is nearing the end of summer for the Guardians and they are dealing with their new enemy, Nerissa. As a note, I've combined the Council of Candracar from W.i.t.c.h. and the Elders from Charmed since they are basically the same thing. Now, onto the story!

**Chapter 1: In the Dark**

Taranee's POV

Taranee yawned and stretched herself out on the grass outside the Silver Dragon. It was so warm out this evening and after the meal that Hay Lin's parents had just fed the girls for dinner, Taranee felt incredibly full and sleepy.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep on us Taranee!" Irma yelled as she snapped her fingers in Taranee's face and she jumped out of her summer doze.

"You didn't have to scare me." Taranee told her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, but we're all exhausted too. I didn't really think about it." Irma said.

"Well that's nothing new." Cornelia sniffed.

"Shut up Corny!"

"Stop calling me that! How many times have I told her that, Hay Lin."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm too tired to think. Just please stop arguing." Hay Lin replied boredly. Cornelia sighed and sat up.

"Oh okay. So, we came here to talk about Nerissa-"

"How she won't stop bugging us! I haven't had a single decent night's sleep since that old hag started coming after us." Irma replied grumpily.

"I don't think any of us have." Taranee sighed.

It was true. The Guardians hadn't been sleeping well lately and it wasn't because of staying up late watching T.V., talking on the phone, or thinking about boy troubles. Every single time the girls closed their eyes, they had a nightmare, horrible images in their head that wanted to hurt them if they didn't give in to their newest enemy. And who was this new enemy who had made a drastic invasion of their lives?

"Nerissa," Will whispered. It was the first time that Will had spoken since before dinner and Taranee was surprised.

"Are you okay, Will? You don't look too good." Taranee asked her with concern.

Will shook her head.

"No, I'm not okay. I feel terrible." She whispered and sighed.

"I'm putting you guys through all of this and I hate it. Nerissa only wants the Heart of Candracar, and if she was only torturing me-"

"It doesn't matter Will." Cornelia said firmly. "We're standing by you no matter what."

"Yeah, we're a team, and the Heart of Candracar matters a lot to us too." Irma said.

_Yeah, but you don't have to worry about all the pressure of holding it; the pain of thinking that you might also end up like Nerissa did._

"Don't think that Will!" Taranee cried out to her.

"Hey! Those are my private thoughts and I never asked you to bud in." Will snapped.

Taranee fell silent and the girls looked at each other as Will sighed.

"I'm sorry, Taranee. I've been feeling a little uptight lately." Will shivered. "And really cold."

"Maybe you're sick. Or is it all because of Nerissa?"

"I don't know actually," Will answered as she held her head. "Maybe both."

Taranee moved to the side and felt her forehead.

"Well, I think you definitely have a fever at least."

"You should head back home. Actually, I think we all should." Irma said as she got up and stretched, giving a hand to Hay Lin."

"Yeah, go get some rest Will. And maybe you're mother should pick you up." Hay Lin said encouragingly.

"Ha, as if!" Will said with a dry laugh. Hay Lin looked at her pointedly with concern and Will shrugged.

"Alright already, _Mom_. See you guys…"

Will stood up and started walking away and Taranee looked on after her. The sun was going down quickly and if Taranee didn't get home soon, there was going to be a serious lecture from her mom.

"Okay, let's get going then." Taranee said as she stood up too. A feeling of security left the group as they walked together under the sinking sun, as if the darkness waiting for them in their sleep had already begun to creep in on them.

"I wonder what will happen to us." Cornelia whispered.

Taranee looked up into the dark-blue sky.

"I don't know, Cornelia. I really don't know."

* * *

Will's POV

"Aacchooo!" Will sneezed and sniffed.

Maybe they were right, Will thought. I think I am getting a little sick. Well that's at least one normal thing in my life that nobody has tampered with…

Will kicked a stone across the sidewalk and slowly walked through the Heatherfield Park.

Oh, I feel really weird now, Will said to herself as she began to feel dizzy. Maybe I should sit down and call for my mom to come get me.

Will fumbled for a few moments with her cell phone and finally managed to dial the number to her apartment.

"Hello, Will? Is that you? Aren't you supposed to be home right now?"

Will sighed. There was always a nagging waiting for her when she came home past dark.

"I was on my way home, but I feel kind of sick and dizzy-"

"Oh honey! Are you okay? Don't worry, I'll be right over to pick you up from where you are. Where are you exactly?"

"On a bench at the Heatherfield Park."

"Hold on, I'll be there soon. Just stay sitting or you might get too dizzy."

"Thanks, Mom. I know."

_Click._

Will sighed and sniffed again.

"Great, so what am I supposed to do to pass the time in the dark in the middle of a park?"

The wind was kind of chilly for a summer night and Will hugged her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and shivered. She had to remind herself that school was about to start again and that fall wasn't that far off from now.

And still the wind got colder as Will started to actually feel the heat rising to her face.

"Hello, Will."

Will froze in a horrified trance, too scared to turn around.

"What? Don't you want to greet your old friend?"

Will couldn't help herself. She turned around and gasped.

"Nerissa!" she breathed. "How, how are you here? I'm not sleeping, am I?"

"No, not right now." Nerissa said with an evil smile.

Will shivered. There was something about that smile that told Will that she needed to get away, _right now_!

Will got up and tried to run away, but she fell back dizzily and Nerissa blocked her way.

"No, you aren't going anywhere. You look sick Will. I think you need a rest!"

Nerissa sent a magical energy blast to Will's stomach and she cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

Nerissa walked up to Will and looked down on her with that creepy smile of hers.

I know that smile, Will thought. It's the one where the bad guys think they have won the battle and all is already lost for the good. Well, do I have news for her!

"So, do you think that beating me up with magic tricks is going to get you what you want?" Will spat. Nerissa frowned in a really annoyed expression and Will only now noticed all the details about her enemy's appearance like her cold blue eyes and long, purple dress, all the way down to her curly, black hair that almost reached down to her feet.

"Hmm, I don't think you understand when you've lost. Maybe I need to remind you."

Nerissa raised her arms and threw a bolt of white lightning at Will's head and she screamed as if it was on fire. By the time Nerissa had let go, Will was feeling numb and very dizzy now as she moved slowly around in the grass.

"This is too easy." Nerissa laughed. "You made it very easy for me, Will. I've been waiting in the dark for a point of vulnerability from you, and look at your situation. You're sick, in a park at nighttime, and without your little Guardian friends. This might be the end of you if you don't cooperate. Think of your mother, your friends? How sad, do you think, they will feel when you don't return home."

Will gripped at the grass in anger and Nerissa's high laugh broke the air again.

"Well, of course, I'd have to do away with your friends soon after anyway, but your mother, your mother could live right now if you want her to, Will. She's on her way here, am I right?"

Will froze and her eyes opened in disbelief. She sat up quickly and threw an energy blast at Nerissa that made her fall back a few feet in pain.

"Ouch, that hurt Will. That shows me that you don't want to negotiate. Fine, I _was _trying to be nice."

"_Nice_? If you think threatening to kill my mother is _nice_, then you have something else coming to you!" Will yelled angrily. Her face was flaring red now and it wasn't because of the fever.

"You will _never_ get the Heart of Candracar!"

Nerissa gazed at her coldly and the only sound between them was Will's heavy breathing and the rustling of the leaves.

"Have it your way then!"

Will's scream echoed in the night as Nerissa's blast of energy collided with her body. Will couldn't feel anything but the pain and numbness as Nerissa swung her around in the air.

"Hey! Put her down you witch!"

Will screamed again as Nerissa released her grip on the energy keeping her up in the air and she fell to the ground with a painful crash.

Will opened her bleary eyes and could see three women that looked about in their 20's run up to the scene.

"Oh nice going Paige! You made her fall." The one with the long brown hair said to the woman beside her.

"Well, I was kind of going for her to stop hurting the girl so I'm _sorry_, Piper."

Nerissa took one angry look at them and started to run away.

"Oh _come on_!" the one named Piper whined. "Why do these people always have to run?"

"You guys chase after that woman and I'll help the girl." The one with the light, golden-brown hair said. The other two nodded and started to chase after Nerissa.

Will suddenly saw one of the women up close as she ran over to Will and bent down to see if she was alright.

"Hey, sweetie, are you okay?"

Will couldn't even shake her head. She was becoming way too dizzy.

"Nerissa…no! I-I'm going to faint." Will breathed.

"Shhh, don't worry. We'll protect you."

Will's mind went numb as she blacked out in the women's arms.

* * *

Piper's POV

Piper and Paige chased the woman with the long, black hair while darting in and out of the trees.

"Get your ass back here!" Piper yelled as she almost scraped her head on a tree branch.

"She's gonna come to the edge of the park soon and she might try to shimmer or something." Paige breathed.

"Paige, she can only shimmer if she's an upper-level demon. Don't you think she would have shimmered already anyway? It would be stupid to keep running away from us!"

At that moment, the fleeing woman turned around and fired a bolt of magic at the pair and they ducked while a tree got her blast.

"That's it! I'm going to blow her up!" Piper yelled.

"That looked like an upper-level demon power to me. Oh this is ridiculous. Tree branch!" Paige cried out. A broken tree branch disappeared from the ground in a shimmer of blue light and then reappeared in blue light in Paige's hand. Paige threw the branch and the woman doubled over and fell as the branch hit her full-on in the back.

"Nice throw, Sis." Piper said as she walked slower until they came up upon the woman struggling to get up.

"Okay, no wrong moves unless you want to die. What are you doing here and why were you after that girl?" Piper asked.

The woman narrowed her eyes with a malicious grin.

"That girl, has something of mine. I'd watch out for her if I were you. She is powerful and doesn't know how to use her powers for the right reasons. I could kill you both right now if I didn't want you to give her this message for me."

"Pfft, please." Piper said with a roll of her eyes. The woman sneered.

"Tell her that the Heart should go to the one in her dreams to stop everyone suffering and to save her own life." She told them with a smile. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have some business to attain to."

A bright flash of light filled Piper's vision and she held up her arm against its harmful rays.

"Don't just stand there Piper! Try to blow her up!"

"I-I can't!" Piper yelled. All her attacks were bouncing off the light that was quickly fading until they were in nothing but blinding darkness.

"Great, we lost her." Paige sighed as her hands hit her jeans in defeat.

Piper was at lost for words. She had her there, right there in front of her and the woman evaded her attacks and disappeared. What bothered Piper the most was that she would most likely come back…and try to hurt that girl.

"Come on, we've got to get to Phoebe." Piper said and she started running with Paige right behind her.

As they came up to where the benches were, Piper saw Phoebe resting the girl's head along with the rest of her body on a bench.

"Hey, what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"She got away." Said Piper shortly. "What happened here?"

"She fell unconscious almost as soon as I got to her. The only thing she said was about someone called Nerissa and then she said she was going to faint, and then was knocked out. She has a really high fever, Piper." Phoebe said.

Piper looked at the girl sadly and then motioned for Phoebe to start picking her up.

"Alright then, let's take her to the Manor."

* * *

Phoebe's POV

"Is she getting better?" Paige asked as she came in and sat some water on the coffee table. Phoebe looked up and nodded as she placed the re-wet cool rag on the girl's forehead.

"She just broke her fever, she should be able to wake up soon."

"Well, there's nothing about a 'Nerissa' or a woman with those clothes in the Book of Shadows." Said Piper as she came down the stairs. Phoebe sighed and shook her head.

"So how are we supposed to find out what we're up against?" Phoebe asked. "Do you think that maybe Leo could-?"

"Hmm, good point. Leo!" Piper called. A second later, blue, shimmering light appeared and a man with sandy brown hair appeared.

"Um, hey. What's going on."

"Oh, a girl was just attacked by an unidentified demon and we just kind of want to know if the Elders know who a person named 'Nerissa' is." Paige told him. Leo nodded and smiled at Piper before kissing her on the lips and shimmering away in blue light upward.

"Perhaps the Elders know something about our mystery woman." Piper said as she sat down on a chair watching Phoebe give the girl some more medicine. Phoebe looked at the teenager in front of her and sighed. That looked like a lot of pain that she had just gone through for a girl who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old.

Her hair is so cute, Phoebe thought as she moved her sweaty red bangs off of her forehead. I wonder who she is and what she was doing in the park…

The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open at last and Piper moved in closer with a smile.

"Well, you've finally woken up." Piper said. "Okay, I'm going to go call Dariel and tell him that we've got a girl here who needs to go home." Phoebe nodded and then looked back at the redhead.

"How are you feeling, Honey?" Phoebe asked as the girls looked around with wide eyes.

"Better. What am I doing here?" she asked.

"We had to bring you to our house." Paige told her. "You were sick and fell unconscious in the Park."

"Really?" the girl asked, her eyes even bigger. "I don't remember that."

Phoebe frowned and looked at Piper before looking back at the girl.

"We've got to be able to notify your parents that you're safe now. What is your name?"

The girl looked around at each of the girls, from Phoebe in front of her, to Paige sitting on a chair across from them, to Piper looking over at them, on the phone with the police.

"Hey, the police are on the phone and I need to know." Piper told her. "What is your name?"

The girl's eyes stared in shock and then she looked down at her hands.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

Wow! Nerissa's blows finally do something to hurt Will and make her lose her memory. What will happen now? Just read the next chapter coming soon and find out! Oh, and don't forget to review please! 


	2. Feelings of Loss

Hey! The second chapter of Remember the Night is here! Remember how I said that the Elders from Charmed and the Council from W.i.t.c.h. are going to be combined? Yeah, they are all pretty much the same except the Oracle is the leader, just as something you need to know for this chapter. Now I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2: Feelings at Loss**

Oracle's POV

The Oracle reflected his thoughts as his mind was calm and clear. While his body was in the center of the Congregation of Elders, listening intently on what he was going to say next, his mind was far off in another place.

"_Hey, the police are on the phone and I need to know." Piper told her. "What is your name?"_

_Will's eyes stared in shock and then she looked down at her hands._

"_I-I don't know."_

The Oracle opened his eyes with a heavy heart and looked out at his Elders.

"Will's memory has been erased by Nerissa's magic. I'm afraid that there is little that I can do for her right now."

"But she is the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar! She just can't go around not knowing who she is!"

"Yes, and what if a enemy gets hands on it? Will it not be the girl's fault?"

"What about the other Guardians! They can't survive without their leader-"

The Oracle held up a hand and the Congregation fell silent like they usually did.

"The other Guardians will find out soon. They might be part of the key to saving Will. As for Will herself, humans usually recover from amnesia."

"But what if she doesn't? Or what if Nerissa or somebody else gets to her first?" Tibor asked.

"Then, it might be too late." Yan Lin answered for him as she looked past the clouds and into the eyes of her granddaughter, far below.

* * *

Hay Lin's POV

"Ah!"

Hay Lin's eyes popped open and she sat up in her bed, her long black hair flying over her shoulders.

"Grandma! She-she said something about Will…"

Is she okay? Did something happen to her?

Hay Lin picked up her clock and looked at the time.

"Oh, I've gotta get up for school anyway. First day of the new year! Yes! Maybe I can ask Will what's wrong when we get to the Sheffield Institute."

Feeling a little cheered up by this, Hay Lin jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, she came out of her bathroom and dug in her closet for a creative outfit, a pink top and purple sweater with a purple mini skirt and pink leg warmers with some loose bungie cords to tie around her waist, and last but not least, a pair of pink goggles on top of her head. Hay Lin looked herself over in the mirror and skipped downstairs where she saw her mother cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Hay Lin. Are you ready for the first day of school?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, and Will outside soon." Hay Lin said as she sat down to eat some toast. Joan Lin stopped getting together her father's plate and turned slowly to look at Hay Lin.

"Hasn't, well, hasn't your father told you?"

Hay Lin felt the toasted bread spread with jam feel like glue in her mouth.

"Tell me what?"

Irma's POV

* * *

"She told me that Ms. Vandom called everywhere frantically after giving up her search for Will in the Heatherfield Park. Nobody can find her!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"But why couldn't Will make it home?" Taranee asked.

"You're smart Taranee, she probably felt too sick. We should have offered to help her home." Cornelia said as she held onto her arm guiltily.

"Yeah, all we could think about was getting home before our folks fried us." Irma said. "And now Will is missing. Where could she have gone?"

"Maybe someone nice took her in and helped her because she was sick." Hay Lin said with a shrug.

"Or maybe she was kidnapped! Or attacked by a monster!" Irma exclaimed with horror.

"Shut up Irma, I'm sure that wouldn't happen."

"Couldn't it?" Taranee said in little more than a whisper. Irma looked at each girl's eyes and looked away.

"Okay, our leader is missing, that's not good. We need to go and find her-"

RRRIIIIIINNNGG!

"Come on students! I know you can't wait for school to start! Get in, get moving. To your lockers and first period classrooms! Girls, hurry up and get inside!" Mrs. Knickerbocker's voice boomed across the front lawn of the Sheffield Institute as students stated to pile up into the building through the front doors. The girls looked at each other as if they had missed their chance and sighed before trudging alongside their classmates as they walked through the doors.

Cornelia's POV

* * *

Cornelia's pencil tapped repeatedly on her desk as she sat through math class. She looked beside her to where Will's place would usually be and sighed because she only saw an empty chair.

Oh Will, where are you?

Cornelia couldn't even pay attention to what Mrs. Rudolph was saying. Her mind had been going in and out of the class with visions of Will being eaten by a giant spider and Nerissa taking the Heart and leaving Will alone to die.

Those didn't happen, she told herself as she gripped the pencil hard. You know it didn't happen.

A knock on the door led to Cornelia and several of the sleepy students to look up. Mrs. Rudolph stopped talking and walked over to open the door where Mrs. Knickerbocker stepped inside.

"Mrs. Hale, may I have you for a moment?"

Cornelia got up. She had a certain idea on what was going on, but was still nervous as she walked across the classroom with everyone's eyes on her, muttering. Mrs. Knickerbocker led her out and shut the door.

"To my office, Mrs. Hale."

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Cornelia asked, just to be on the safe side.

"Oh heavens no! We just need to ask you about your good friend who is in your class, Ms. Vandom."

Cornelia nodded, still wondering what was going to happen and walked through the office door to see Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin already sitting in chairs looking around nervously.

"So, I suppose you all must know why I brought you here by now," Mrs. Knickerbocker started as she clasped her hands behind her back and started to walk back and forth.

"I suppose you want to start Ms. Vandom?"

Cornelia looked up in surprise. She hadn't noticed that Susan Vandom was sitting in a chair near the principal's desk. Cornelia's heart ached for her. She seemed very upset and at the verge of crying.

"Girls, you were the last to see my daughter. Do you know what could have happened to her?"

Cornelia slowly shook her head.

"We all started to head home so that we wouldn't get in trouble. Will started to get sick so she left right before we did."

"And you didn't bother to walk with her? It must have been quite dark and Will would have been walking home all alone." Mrs. Knickerbocker interjected.

Cornelia could do nothing but bow her head in shame. She had been kicking herself about that all day.

"No." Taranee said, and she was the only one who had the courage to say it.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, girls." Susan said. "I bet you all are worried as well."

Everyone nodded their heads before she continued.

"Will called me, from the Heatherfield Park. She said that she was sitting on a bench and was sick so she needed to be picked up. Something must have happened soon after because that was the last I've heard of her since."

Cornelia looked out the window beside her. Things didn't look good. The two woman kept talking but Cornelia couldn't pay attention any more than she could in her math class. She was so frustrated and worried. Where _was_ Will?

Wait a minute, Will!

"Huh, Cornelia?" Taranee asked as she turned to look at her friend.

"Will!" Cornelia exclaimed, pointing a finger out the window at the four approaching figures to the school.

Paige's POV

* * *

Paige took a deep breath as she came within view of the large school.

Wow, I wondered when I'd be able to see one of these again, she wondered as she walked through the front gate with her sisters and the girl walking forward clulessly.

Poor girl, Paige thought as she watched Phoebe put her hands on her shoulders to lead her into the school. It must feel horrible to not remember who she was, her family, her friends…

"Well, it looks like we picked the right one this time." said Piper as she pointed to a window ahead of them. A girl with long blond hair and a black girl with glasses were yelling and pointing at the quartet walking inside the school.

"Yeah, I'm guessing those must have been her friends at the window." Paige said. They turned into a room where they guessed the principal's office was and they knocked on the door. Paige heard a bunch of shuffling around and a proper woman shouting "Calm down, Ms. Lair!" before the door was opened and a rather plump woman with a beehive of white hair stacked on her head answered the door.

"Good heavens! We've been looking all over for you." The woman said. "Oh, all of you, do come in. I'm Mrs. Knickerbocker, the principal of this school." Mrs. Knickerbocker said as she opened the door wider to let them all step inside the office.

"Will!"

"Oh my gosh! She's back!"

"Will! Oh honey!"

A woman with long and wavy blue-black hair and a comfortable suit run forward and wrap her arms around her daughter. Paige couldn't help smiling at the loving scene as four other younger girls crowded around them. Piper coughed and the woman looked up from her baffled daughter to the sisters.

"Hi, you must be, uh, Will's mother." Phoebe said with a smile as she reached forward to shake her hand. "These are my sisters, Paige and Piper.

"Yes, my name is Susan Vandom. Please, did you find my daughter? Where was she?"

"She was in the park when we found her. She um, she-"

Paige broke off from her sentence and looked at Phoebe uncomfortably.

How do you tell a mother that her child can't even remember who she is?

"There was a very bad person trying to hurt her." Piper said, covering up for Paige.

"She was unconscious when we found her and had a high fever so we had to take her to get treatment right away." Phoebe told her.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital? They could have revived her and she could tell them to call me so that I didn't have to worry so much." Susan told them with hurt in her eyes.

Uh oh, the part I have been dreading.

When Piper and Phoebe both still remained silent, Paige had to take it among herself to answer.

"The thing you should know about Will, is that, well she can't remember you, any of you. Her memory is completely wiped blank." Paige told them softly.

A shocked silence followed her words and Susan took in a sharp breath.

"What do you mean? Will? Will, do you remember me?"

Susan stared, hopefully at Will. Will bit her lip and shook her head slowly, her brown eyes open wide with sadness and fear.

Her mother's hand flew to her mouth and she stepped back as an Asian girl with pigtails of long black hair stepped up to Will with pleading eyes.

"Don't you remember us, Will? It's me, Hay Lin. And then there's Cornelia, Irma, and Taranee." She said, pointing to the other three girls. "Can't you remember anything that's gone on since we met?"

"I'm sorry, I-I can't remember anything." Will said as tears filled up her eyes until they started to slide down her cheeks. She slipped down into a chair and Taranee ran up to her and tried to give her a comforting hug.

"You keep calling me Will, but don't know who she is." Will sobbed. Paige's heart ached for everyone in the room and she felt like she might cry too. Susan Vandom finally looked up and stared at the women.

"How did this happen? You said that there was a bad person, what did that person do to her?"

Paige's tongue seemed tied in her mouth. Why did mothers always have to have a quick wit about anything and everything?

"Um, well it was a woman, and maybe she was trying to see if Will had any money or something?" Phoebe said, stalling for time. Mrs. Knickerbocker picked up her phone and started to dial a number and looked back at Phoebe expectantly.

"What else? What did she look like?" she asked.

"Really long dark hair and a long, purple dress." Phoebe answered uncomfortably.

And Phoebe mentioned that she thinks that the attacker was named Nerissa.

A second later, the girl named Taranee gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth and everybody's heads turned to her.

"What is it Taranee?" Cornelia asked. Taranee blinked and lowered her hand.

"Oh sorry, it was nothing. Bad mental image there."

Everyone shrugged and Phoebe continued talking to the principal with added bits from Piper. Paige looked back at the four girls and Taranee was staring at her. Paige had the weirdest feeling that the girl could actually read her thoughts.

Taranee's POV

* * *

_It's Nerissa. It has to be Nerissa. We heard her description and that one woman with the shorter dark hair, Paige, said that she thought the woman's name was Nerissa. Who else could it have been?_

_I don't know, maybe some old drunken guy? _

_But they said it was a woman, and I think that Taranee is right. Who else would try to attack Will specifically and wait until she was weaker, sick and without us there too?_

_I don't know, but all of this is giving me a major headache! Our leader has gone completely blank! What do we do now?_

_Oh no, Grandma said something about Will in my dream this morning, but I didn't know that it was this bad. So what are we supposed to do?_

_Try to get her to remember everything of course._

_And if she doesn't?_

An errie silence echoed in Taranee's head.

_She has to! Somewhere in that mind is the real Will, the same habbits, the same emotions, and all the information about her life. _

_But what about the Heart of Candracar? It'd be so easy for somebody to try to steal it._

_That's probably what Nerissa had planned in the first place!_

_Maybe, but we need to worry about Will. And there's something fishy about those three sisters._

_Yeah, I think so too-_

"I think it's time to get back to what's left of your classes, girls." Mrs. Knickerbocker's voice interjected Taranee's telepathic thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yes Ma'am." Hay Lin said as they all started to get up.

"Bye Will." Irma said sadly. Will blinked and gave a small smile.

"I may not remember who yo are, but you're my friends, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right, your best friends." Taranee told her with a small smile of her own.

Oh man, it's like talking to Will's Astral Drop. She's just not the same Will without being Will, Taranee thought with sadness.

Will suddenly looked up at her mother standing above her.

"And you're my mom?"

Susan nodded and stroked Will's hair. Will looked across the room at the three sisters and looked back at her mother.

"Can I go to the Halliwell's house again sometime?" Will asked.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine with us if she wants to drop by sometime." Phoebe assured her mother with a smile. "And you four can stop by with her too."

"Thank you." Cornelia said.

"Well, off to class you four. The day is almost over." Mrs. Knickerbcker cut in.

"Yeah, we're going." Irma said grumpily before walking out the door.

"See you girls later then." Piper told them with a wave.

Taranee half-waved back before rushing out the door and trying to catch up with Hay Lin and Irma as Cornelia, looking very lonely, headed toward the other hall and trudged back for the end of her math class. The three girls were a tight bunch as they slowed their walk as much as possible to delay going back to class.

"Wow, I really hope that Will will be okay." Hay Lin said as her eyebrows furrowed together in worry.

"I think she will." Taranee answered her.

"Yeah, it just depends if Nerissa gets to her first!"

"Irma!"

"I'm just kidding!"

Taranee looked behind them back where Will would be sitting with her mother and those three sisters in Mrs. Knickerbocker's office still.

"There's something about them that's weird." Taranee finally admitted.

"About who?" Irma asked as she glanced back to Taranee.

"Those three women who said that they saved Will."

"Aw, well they seem really nice to me." Hay Lin said with a shrug.

"Yeah, they may be nice, but there's a secret that they're hiding, I can tell."

Irma and Hay Lin looked at each other and shrugged again before opening the classroom door and making their way in it. Taranee felt a fire of mystery burning in her mind and she couldn't concentrate on the rest of the lesson and was relieved when the bell finally rang to signal the end of the day.

Yes, she thought as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and headed out the front doors with Hay Lin and Irma. They are hiding something, and I'm going to figure out what it is.

* * *

Okay, I'm finally done with this chapter. I am starting back up my chapter previews and updating my profile sometime within the next day or two so check it to see a snippet of the next chapter of this story and of my other stories. Thanks for reading and review please! 


	3. New Magics

Hi people! I can't remember how long it's been since I've added a new chapter to this fanfic, but I'm sure that it's been months so I'm happy to have the third one right here! So far, Nerissa has caused Will to have amnesia and she can't remember who she is or even that she's magical! The Guardians are wondering about who the women that rescued Will really are, while the Charmed Ones are trying to figure out why someone attacked Will. Keep reading!

**Chapter 3: New Magics**

Will's POV

The door to the apartment swung open and Will stared into the cozy living place. The strange woman was leading her inside helpfully.

"Will, this is our home." She said softly.

"Home…" Will muttered as she held her hand to her head. The woman, her mother, put a hand on her shoulder quickly.

"It's okay. Don't try to strain yourself. Maybe you're tired and need to go to sleep. Maybe in the morning you'll-" Susan choked on her words and fell silent.

Will nodded. What else could she do? She had nothing in her mind except for a large empty space full of lost memories. Sleep would be able to help, wouldn't it?

She started walking forward and then stopped and turned back to her mother.

"Um," she started. Susan pointed to the right and Will nodded. She felt embarrassed that she didn't know where her room was. She walked through the door and shut it behind her.

Wow, I must be some slob, Will thought as she picked up some dirty clothes and threw them back onto the floor. She sighed as she fell onto her bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened hours, minutes later and she yawned. She could see that it was still light outside. Will looked at the frog alarm clock next to her bed and realized it was a little past three. She got up to shut the curtains and it became very dark in the room. Will stifled another yawn and walked outside the room and into the hallway.

I wonder where all the food is around here, Will thought as she fumbled around in the hallway. I think I saw the kitchen on my way over here.

Wait, what's that? I hear someone…crying.

Will moved her ear closer to the door where loud sobs were echoing off the walls.

"Is that, my mother?" Will asked herself softly as she strained to hear. The words suddenly became so much clearer that Will had to step away from the bedroom door.

"Oh, it's so horrible! She doesn't remember who she is. She doesn't remember me. My poor baby…"

The sobs were muffled again and Will stepped back into the wall behind her with a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"I don't feel so hungry anymore." She whispered before running back into her bedroom.

Will shut the door behind her once again. The room was very dark, and yet she didn't even know where the light was. With a choked sob, Will took small steps looking for where the bed was. Her elbow crashed into some things that were on her dresser and something fell to the floor. Will looked down and noticed that her eyes had quickly adjusted to the dark. She bent down to see what she had dropped.

Will picked up a picture in a frame and caressed its edges. She felt that if she could at least hold this picture, that some memories would come flooding back to her…

There was nothing. She had nothing and seemed to be stuck wandering admist in the dark, just gripping for anyone or anything to hang onto, but everything around her seemed to be so far away and unreachable.

"They all act so sad and sorry, but they have no idea what I'm going through." Will whispered in despair. A tear slowly filled up in her eyelids and slid down her cheek before falling onto the glass frame of six girls dressed up and smiling at what looked like a dance or party. Four of the girls had just met at what she supposed was her school, but the other girl with long braids of straw-colored hair was completely new to her. How come she hadn't seen her yet?

"Look at me...I'm so, happy."

Will studied her face and sighed. Until she knew what was going on, she knew that she couldn't truly be happy. She felt like a lost and loney girl on a stormy night looking for shelter, but finding nobody who could understand her condition and help her through the night.

Will shivered. It's so scary in the dark, she thought.

An almost silent whisper came from behind her and Will turned to look around.

"What is it? Who's there?"

Will received an uneasy feeling and took a deep breath. She tried to look back at the picture, but then she could swear that she heard the voice again. It was saying the same thing, one word, one name…Will…

* * *

Irma's POV

Irma and Hay Lin walked silently together down the sidewalk. Classes had finally let out. It was at about this time of day when Irma was extremely happy and up for practicing some magic and hanging out with her friends, but Will's sudden dilemma seemed to have changed the circumstances drastically.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Hay Lin asked her.

"I don't know Hay Lin." Irma said sadly. "The one we could count on for answers is gone."

"But Will is still here-"

"Not our Will." Irma told her. "She's lost."

Irma watched Hay Lin's lip tremble and Irma wrapped one arm around her friend's head.

"Hey! This will all work out. We just have to help her, that's all. Will will be back with us in no time, you'll see." Irma said cheerfully. Hay Lin nodded and managed a smile.

I just wish that I could really be that positive, Irma thought with a gulp.

"Hey, what do you say about paying her a visit. I bet she's lonely without us there causing some chaos in her life." Irma said with a giggle. Hay Lin gysmiled brightly at this.

"Yeah, I really want to see her."

Hay Lin rang the door bell and the girls waited for somebody to answer at Will's apartment. Hay Lin was fiddling with her long pigtails and Irma rang the bell impatiently again.

"What is taking them so long?" Irma said aloud.

The door clicked open just as she said this and Irma and Hay Lin came face to face with the blank stare of Will.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, hi Will. We were just wondering…um, we were just wondering if-"

"If you wanted to go to the Halliwell's place with us." Hay Lin said.

Irma blinked at Hay Lin.

_Good coverup. Will will definitely come with us now._

_Thanks, wait, Will's thinking._

Will's face brightened up.

"Sure! Let's go. I remember the way." Will said enthusiastically as she walked past them and shut her front door.

"Oh yeah. Wait just a moment." Will told them. She opened the door again and called out to her mother.

"Um, Mom! I'm going out to visit the Halliwells with, uh," Will turned to the two girls. "What were your names again?"

"I'm Irma and this is Hay Lin." Irma said.

Hay Lin and Irma turned to look at each other with sad faces as Will continued to yell, "Irma and Hay Lin. Bye!"

Will turned to them and noticed their glum faces.

"I'm sorry. I feel really embarrassed for not remembering." She told them.

Irma shook her head and gave a reassuring smile.

"That's alright. You're bound to remember everything soon again, right Hay Lin?"

"Definitely," Hay Lin responded with a wink. "You're our best friend, and we'll have you back to normal before you know it."

Will smiled and looked at them for a moment. Irma could only wonder what she was thinking before she strode ahead of them.

"Come on. It's this way." She told them before turning around and walking down the sidewalk. Irma and Hay Lin exchanged glances again before following her.

"It's funny how she can remember the way to their house and can't even remember us." Irma said to her.

"Well, there's bound to be some emptiness inside of her head, so maybe everything else that she learns fills it." Hay Lin responded with a shrug. Will turned back to them and waved for them to hurry up. Irma nudged Hay Lin and they ran to catch up with Will. The three of them walked silently until they reached the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

Piper's POV

"Leo!" Piper called out into the air impatiently once again.

Grrr! Why doesn't he ever come right when he's called, she wondered angrily to herself.

"Just relax Piper. He'll come when he wants to." Phoebe's demon turned good boyfriend, Cole, told her. Piper narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need _you_ telling me to relax. Leo!" Piper yelled again. An answer didn't come and Piper walked into the kitchen where Paige was stirring something in a large pot.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked as she peered into the weird ingredients that Paige had been putting into the pot.

"Making a potion." She answered. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yeah, but what for?"

"That Nerissa person. We don't know if she's a demon or whatever, but," Paige tightened the cap of a small bottle and displayed it on the countertop proudly.

"I've cooked up a strong enough potion that'll send her evil butt flying away if she tries to hurt Will again. Or at least I hope it does."

"Hi! I'm back." Phoebe said cheerfully as she took off her coat. Just then, a blue shimmering came into Piper's view and she saw Leo appear next to Phoebe.

"Well it's about _time_!" Piper said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry, that visit with the Elders took longer than I thought."

"Uh huh, so have you found out anything?" Piper asked.

"Well, they weren't exactly willing to give any information about it." Leo said uncomfortably.

Piper's jaw dropped.

"Here it comes…" Paige mumbled.

"What do you _mean_ that they weren't willing to give any information? As in they _know_ something and just don't feel like _telling_ us?!"

"Just calm down, honey. They have their reasons, I'm sure-"

"Oh those reasons better be good enough. How are we supposed to protect that girl if those 'all high and mighty' idiots don't tell us anything?" Piper yelled.

"I'm with Piper." Phoebe said. "Are you sure that they didn't say anything that can help us out?"

Leo shrugged.

"All they said was that they had people already working on it."

"Why would they be fussing about someone attacking a girl up there?" Paige asked. "It doesn't seem like so much of a problem for them to get all worked up about."

"Yeah, it seems like our kind of turf drama." Phoebe said. "Why do they all of a suddenly want to take this case upon themselves?"

"Look, I have no clue. I just told you what I've been told. They just said to watch over her." Leo said as he sat down in a chair.

Piper folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"But that doesn't make any sense. What other people could be working on this whole thing besides us? They're acting differently with this girl and her attacker. What I'm wondering is, what could be so special about Will?"

* * *

Hay Lin's POV

"Whoa! Is this some house, or what?" Hay Lin exclaimed. Will giggled.

"Wait until you see the inside. And the three sisters are really nice. They helped me." Will said. Hay Lin nodded and remembered Taranee's words from earlier.

'_There's something about them that's weird. They may be nice, but there's a secret that they're hiding.'_

"Alright then, let's go meet these people then." Irma said as she reached forward to ring the doorbell. Hay Lin held her breath as a man with dark brown hair answered the door.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. The sisters said that we could drop by sometime, so…" Will said shyly.

Hay Lin had to smile.

Will kind of seems like her old self. Well, besides the whole clueless part, there is something inside that can possibly bring the real Will back.

I just wonder how long it will take for that to happen…

"Oh, well come on in. My name's Cole." He said as they were led into a sitting area.

"Whoa!" Hay Lin whispered again.

"Um, don't mind me, I'll be right back." Cole said as he walked off. Hay Lin just grinned in return and he walked off. Once he was gone, Irma whistled and started looking around from her seat.

"Nice place! I wonder if they have any snacks."

"As long as you can deal with cookies," came a woman's voice.

Hay Lin turned to see the woman with the short dark brown hair place a plate of cookies on the table.

"Hey, I remember you. Paige, right?" Hay Lin asked. The woman nodded and smiled.

"Well, we didn't expect you girls to come so soon, but help yourselves. I'm guessing that school let out a while ago."

Hay Lin nodded and took a bite of the warm cookie happily. The only one who didn't seem to be eating anything was Will.

"Where's Piper and Phoebe?" Will asked .

"Well, they're in the kitchen still, but they should be out here soon." Paige said. "In the meantime, would you girls like a tour of the house?"

"Sure!" Hay Lin said and Will got up too. Irma looked longingly back at the plate of cookies before giving a sigh and walking behind them as Paige showed them around.

"So the living room's right there. And that's the backyard." Paige told them.

"What's up there?" Will asked as she pointed up the stairs.

"Oh, our bedrooms and stuff?" she answered.

"Do you have a basement, and an attic too?" Will continued to inquire."

Paige seemed to hesitate before nodding.

"Well, yeah, but I don't even want to try to maneuver up there. It's kind of messy."

Hay Lin felt Irma's eyes on her and turned to give her a glare that meant 'remember Mrs. Rudolph?' Irma just shrugged and put her hands in the pockets of her jeans and looking back inquiringly at the staircase.

"So, you are all three sisters?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yep. I'm the youngest, Phoebe is the middle, and Piper is the oldest." Answered Paige.

"Grrr! Just go back, Leo, and demand for them to give us more answers! I am so sick and tired of-Oh, hey girls." Piper said, surprised. Hay Lin watched as Phoebe and Cole and another man that she presumed to be named 'Leo' walked out of the kitchen behind her.

"It's good to see you three again." Phoebe said to Irma, Hay Lin, and Will. "This is my boyfriend, Cole."

"We've met," Cole told her with a slight nod.

"And this right here is Piper's husband, Leo." Phoebe continued.

"Hi! I'm Hay Lin, and this is Irma and then Will." Hay Lin said happily.

Meeting new people, what could get me more physched and in a good mood!

"Yeah, I remember Will." Leo said. "How are you feeling now?"

"Um, okay I guess." Will answered.

"Is she the one who-"

Phoebe elbowed Cole in the ribs and looked at Will apologetically.

"Sorry, men sometimes don't know when to keep their mouths shut."

A large crash came from the kitchen and Paige and Piper looked at each other.

"Um, we'll be right back." Piper said before they raced into the other room.

Everyone looked at each other silently as another crash was heard. Hay Lin gasped as she heard a scream and she and Irma automatically jumped up and ran toward the kitchen.

"Hay Lin! Irma! No!" they heard Phoebe cry. Hay Lin pushed open the door and her mouth opened in a dead shock.

Before them stood a terrifying looking human. His eyes were blood-red and his teeth her huge! He held an electric type ball in his hands.

Leo, Cole, and Phoebe walked in behind Hay Lin and Irma.

"Perfect! You couldn't have kept the girls away?" Paige yelled as the creature threw the ball toward her head and missed while hitting a bowl of fruit instead.

"I tried but they ran too fast!" Phoebe yelled back.

"What's going on?" came a small voice from behind them. Hay Lin turned to see Will wide eyed as she walked into the room.

"What is _that_?" she screamed.

Hay Lin sighed. She, Irma, and Will had seen far worse and scarier looking things before, but of course, Will didn't remember any of the creatures of Meridian.

As the thing heard Will's voice, he turned his attention toward her and threw another electric ball in her direction.

"No!" Hay Lin yelled.

It was at that moment that the ball froze just inches from Will's face. She blinked in surprise and Hay Lin turned to Piper who let her hands fall down.

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled as she waved her hands and directed the energy ball from in front of Will's face into the weird human. It screamed and writhed in a large flame before it burst before their eyes and disappeared.

……

"Wha-what was that?" asked Will.

"How did you do that?" Irma asked fearfully.

Piper sighed.

"We might as well just tell them now." She said.

"Tell us what?" Hay Lin asked.

"We're witches." Phoebe told them with a smile.

* * *

Yes! Done, done, done! Now I have to go type two more chapters and all my updates are complete! So the Charmed Ones finally confessed that they are witches. What will happen now? Read what happens next, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
